Lost Time Memory
by Hazu
Summary: Izinkan aku menyusun ulang keping-keping memori yang terlupakan. —Last Time Memory's sequel


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Maaf, gaya bahasanya berubah (mengikuti suasan hati) /dor, typo(s) karena gak sempet baca ulang, dan aneh beserta sodara-sodaranya**

* * *

"_Izinkan aku menyusun ulang keping-keping memori yang terlupakan."_

.

.

**Lost Time Memory**

.

.

Namanya Kise Ryouta, usianya 15 tahun.

Dalam satu minggu tiga kali ia bertanya, mengapa nama belakangnya diambil dari nama sang Mama semasa gadis. Namun Mama hanya menangis dan memeluknya sambil mengatakan suatu saat dia akan tau.

Pernah sekali ia bertanya kepada adiknya Mama, kenapa namanya harus '_Kise_' dan tidak mengikuti nama sang Papa. Namun Kise Risa tidak pernah menjawab.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Awan putih menodai birunya langit. Bunga matahari yang tumbuh di samping lapangan terlihat begitu menarik dibanding suara pantulan dari bola basket yang Ogiwara mainkan.

"Ku pikir lucu kalau tiba-tiba aku tertidur di sana-_ssu_." Kise berkata sambil menunjuk hamparan bunga matahari. Suara tawa Ogiwara terdengar sebagai tanda ia menanggapi.

"Kau mau berkamuflase atau apa?" Kekehan disela Ogiwara bicara, ia berhenti men_dribble_ bolanya. "Tapi coba aja sih, aku bertaruh kamu bakal teriak kayak cewek. Di sana kan banyak serangga yang kamu benci."

Sekarang ganti Kise yang tertawa, "Aku pernah kok tidur di sana-_ssu_. Waktu masih kecil."

"Terus seerangganya nempel di rambutmu semua?" Ogiwara tidak bisa menahan tawanya, membayangkan sang kawan dipenuhi serangga di kepala.

Sesaat Kise bergidik membayangkan perkataan Ogiwara, "Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh dong Ogiwara_cchi_!" Kise merajuk, pipinya menggembung. Wajahnya jadi makin manis kalau menurut Ogiwara. Oke ini terasa homo.

"Aku pernah tidur di sana, di kebun bunga matahari di pinggir sungai waktu kecil."

—_tapi itu di mana?_

"Ngapain kamu tidur di situ?" Ogiwara mengambil tempat di samping Kise, ikut bersandar pada kawat pembatas lapangan.

"Kayaknya sih karena ditinggal temanku."

—_tapi siapa?_

"Besoknya aku langsung demam." Semua memang agak buram, tapi Kise yakin itu pernah terjadi.

—_iya kan?_

**.**

Matahari hampir kembali sembunyi ketika Ogiwara mengajak Kise pulang.

Angin segar musim panas meniup helai-helai pirang Kise, menggugurkan satu dua rambut yang ada di sana. Hei, apa Mama salah beli sampo bulan ini?

"Besok kau akan berangkat ya? Yaah aku tidak punya teman main deh." Ogiwara memasang tampang sedih. Setengah palsu, setengah lagi beneran kecewa.

"Ogiwara_cchi_ mau oleh-oleh apa-_ssu_? Dekat rumah Nenek banyak bunga matahari, di sungainya juga banyak udang. Kalau sudah pulang, nanti aku beri."

Terlihat Ogiwara berpikir sebentar, "Aku maunya kamu pulang dengan selamat, hati-hati kalau ketemu om-om pedo kayak kemarin!" Masih belum bisa _move on_ dari kejadian itu rupanya. Kise yang jadi korban aja udah lupa.

Dan sore itu ditutup oleh tawa Kise yang dibarengi olok-olok untuk Ogiwara, mengatakan sobatnya itu mirip tante-tante yang khawatir akan anak perawannya sebelum mereka berpisah jalan untuk pulang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jarang-jarang Kise berkunjung ke rumah neneknya. Walaupun ia sudah merengek kepada Mama, pasti mereka hanya akan pergi ke sana ketika natal akan tiba.

Pernah sekali ia berkunjung ke sana saat musim panas, dan Mama tidak sekalipun keluar dari salah satu kamar di rumah neneknya begitu mereka tiba. Ketika ia bertanya pada Papa, lelaki itu hanya bilang mungkin Mama kangen kamar lamanya. Tapi Kise tidak bodoh, ia tau itu bukan kamar Mama.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aomine men_dribble_ bolanya kasar. Si Bakagami kampret itu meninggalkannya sendiri begitu ia ingat sepupunya dari Amerika akan datang sore ini. Dan dia belum masak apapun untuk si Himuro sialan itu.

Heh?

Memang Kagami cewek apa, pakai masak segala?

Aomine menghempaskan tubuhnya pada panasnya semen lapangan. Langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, paling cuma orang-orang asing tidak penting. Abaikan, abaikan.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menegok ke pintu masuk lapangan, yang terlihat adalah sekelebat helai pirang langsung berlari kencang ke arah tadi ia datang.

_Kise Ryouta._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Nee, nee —cchi, di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, —cchi ingin menjadi apa-ssu?"_

"_Maksudmu... i... inkarnasi?"_

"_Pffft— bukan inkarnasi —cchi, tapi reinkarnasi. Re-in-kar-na-si, memangnya —cchi titisan dewa apa?"_

**.**

Mimpi yang sama dengan rentetan kalimat yang sama itu terus teringiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seperti kaset rusak. Seperti mimpi penderita epilepsi yang kambuh ketika tidur.

_Deja vu_ kah?

Kise ingat pernah mengalaminya, tapi tidak pernah ingat dengan siapa ia bicara. Hanya aroma jeruk berbaur bau obat memuakan yang ia ingat.

—satu lagi, perasaan bahagia tak tergantikan yang selalu bercokol dihatinya kala mimpi itu datang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Risa-_neecchi_, apa kau pernah melupakan sesuatu yang penting dan begitu berharga?" Kala itu ia dan adik Mama sedang duduk di beranda, memandang kolam dengan ikan koi berenang di dalamnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kise memanggilnya '_neecchi_', itu hanya keegoisan sang tante untuk mengobati rasa kehilangannya.

"Tidak. Apa Ryo_chan_ melupakan sesuatu?" Rasa sakit terbesit ketika menyebut nama itu. Salahkan Rika, sang kakak yang memberi nama persis dengan_nya_.

Kise menggeleng dan tersenyum, seolah mengatakan tidak.

Tapi Risa tahu dia bohong.

"Sepertinya Mama mengunci diri lagi-_ssu_." Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh? Risa hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku pergi main saja ya, aku ingin main layangan di lapangan-_ssu_."

"Hati-hati." _Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau lagi, Ryouta_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Iris _topaz_ itu membelalak. Kulit cokelat, rambut _navy blue_, wajah sangar, pedo —oke, coret yang terakhir karena itu belum terbukti.

Kenapa _orang_ _itu_ di sini?

Jantung Kise mencelos, ada perasaan aneh melandanya. Ia tidak tau mengapa, sebesit perasaan rindu (bukannya takut dikejar-kejar dan dipeluk bagai _Pedobear_. Iya, Kise sempat berpikir begitu.) melanda hatinya.

Pilihan yang salah ia ke lapangan, harusnya ia mencari udang.

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan, ia paksa tubuhnya berlari secepat mungkin ke manapun sebelum orang itu melihatnya. Ke manapun, yang penting ia tidak bertemu dengan om-om itu lagi.

**.**

"Aku tidak tau kau masih suka tidur di sana, Kise. Nggak takut kena demam lagi, eh?"

Deg.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Kise terkesiap menatap siapa yang bicara.

"Darimana kau tau namaku-_ssu_? Om bukan pedo, tapi _stalker_? Atau dua-duanya-_ssu_?" Bokong Kise mundur semakin dalam ke hamparan bunga matahari. Menyesal ia tidak mendengar ocehan Ogiwara tentang menjaga diri.

Aomine cengo mendengar penuturan bocah yang delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Aku lebih muda dari Risa _One— _tantemu, tau!" Bokong Aomine mendarat dipinggiran sungai, pemuda itu duduk membelakangi Kise.

Angin musim panas berembus menggoyangkan helai-helai _navy blue_. Aomine tidak bicara apapun lagi, suasana ini terlalu canggung dan Kise tak suka.

"_Nee—_" Kalimat menggantung itu membuat Aomine membalik badan, "Kenapa —waktu itu —kenapa waktu itu _Niisan _memelukku-_ssu_? Kenapa _Niisan_ mengenalku?"

Haruskah Aomine menjawabnya?

Tidak.

Belum waktunya, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia tahu.

"Hah! Kau pasti akan tau setelah mengingat _janjimu."_

Dengan itu Aomine berlalu, meninggalkan bocah pirang yang kebingungan di hamparan bunga matahari.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Nee —cchi, di kehidupan selanjutnya kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

"_Huh? Kau sendiri?"_

"_Kalau aku, di kehidupan selanjutnya ingin tetap menjadi aku dan berteman denganmu!"_

"_Baka."_

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kise, kau bohong padaku." Suara tawa terdengar, begitu pahit dan menyakitkan.

"Kau bilang akan berteman dengaku, kau bohong. Ingat akupun kau tidak." Iya, Aomine memang bodoh. Dari dulu dia bodoh, mana ada batu yang bisa diajak bicara.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah lima belas tahun menunggumu, tapi aku malah dapat hadiah kaos bau keringat begitu menemukanmu." Aomine melanjutkan monolognya, "Begitukah caramu merayakan pertemuan kita?" Tawa itu lagi yang terdengar.

Lama ia memandang nisan di depannya. Ukirannya sudah pudar, dengan kejam hanya menyisakan _Kise_ tanpa _Ryouta_.

Aomine lupa membawa bunga matahari. Padahal ia ke sungai dengan niat mencabutnya tadi.

Tapi siapa sangka dia malah bertemu _inkarnasi_ (Aomine masih _tidak_ _bisa_ mengatakan _reinkarnasi_) dari Kise? Memang belum tentu itu Kise sih tapi biarlah ia menganggap begitu.

Terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Aomine tak sadar ada bocah pirang yang memandangi dari depan gerbang pemakaman.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Nee, nee, Niicchi_, ayo _one-on-one _denganku!"

Bola berhenti memantul, kaki berhenti melangkah, alis terangkat. Aomine tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu _lagi_ diucapkan dengan suara yang sama.

Bocah pirang merebut bola begitu saja, men_dribble_ dengan penuh semangat, menerjang ke arah Aomine seolah menantang perang. Mau tak mau pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu meladeninya, ia tidak akan segan-segan dengan Kise sekalipun.

_...dengan Kise sekalipun_.

**.**

**.**

"Hah, hah, _Niicchi_, kau hebat sekali, namamu siapa-_ssu_?" Keringat menetes dari dahi menuju pipi.

Sebotol pocari Aomine tenggak hingga setengah, "Pentingkah untuk kau tau?"

"Curang-_ssu_! _Niicchi_ tau namaku tapi aku tidak tau namamu."

"Namaku tidak penting."

"Tapi aku harus memanggil apa kalau ingin mengajakmu bermain?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin terus main basket dengan _Niicchi-ssu_!"

Aomine merasa sesak.

**.**

Berhari-hari mereka habiskan bermain bersama, mulai basket hingga menangkap udang. Mulai mengusili Momoi hingga menggoda Kagami. Mulai matahari terbit hingga kembali ke peraduan.

Aomine tidak peduli berapa kali ia mengabaikan ajakan teman-temannya bermain basket bersama, pertandingan antar kampus pun ia abaikan. Selama bisa kembali bersama Kise itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dan Kise tidak peduli lagi akan seramnya Ogiwara ketika marah-marah saat ia menceritakan betapa senangnya ia bisa mengenal _Niicchi_ yang Ogiwara sebut om-om pedo. Ia terlalu bahagia dan merasa sudah menemukan apa yang hilang darinya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

"_Niicchi_, waktu itu aku melihatmu pergi ke pemakaman-_ssu_. Makam siapa itu? Kakekku kah? Kenapa namanya Kise-_ssu_?"

Bola basket menggelinding begitu saja ketika Aomine bergeming tiba-tiba.

—_satu yang saat itu tidak Kise katakan, kepalanya sakit luar biasa begitu sampai di depan nisan._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Mama_cchi_, apa yang di pemakaman itu nisan milik Kakek?" Kise memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Mama keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

Nenek belum pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi ia tidak bisa bertanya. Risa-_neecchi_ langsung masuk kamar begitu ia bertanya.

Mama tidak menjawab, Papa menggeleng mengisyaratkan Kise untuk tidak bicara lebih jauh.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Langit menumpahkan tetes-tetes air. Hujan.

Aomine misuh-misuh, tidak biasanya hujan di musim panas, mengganggu _one-on-one_nya saja. Dengan segera tangannya yang besar menarik lengan kecil Kise. Berlari menuju ke rumahnya yang memang dekat lapangan.

Masih jelas diingatannya ketika dulu _Kise_ terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan suhu tiga puluh delapan derajat.

Rumah Aomine sepi, orang tuanya sedang pergi. Mungkin bekerja, entahlah, Kise hanya mengira-ngira.

Aomine membawa Kise ke kamarnya, mencari handuk bersih serta pakaian ganti di tumpukan celana dalam dan kaus kutang dalam lemari. Rambut Kise begitu basah, bajunya juga sudah menempel di badan. Aomine belum mau masuk penjara karena membuat anak orang flu. Salahkanlah hujan yang langsung turun deras tanpa pemberitahuan.

Kise tak berani duduk, takut pantatnya membasahi barang Aomine.

Matanya berkeliaran melihat ruang berantakan dengan majalah dewasa dan poster wanita berdada besar di mana-mana. Ada beberapa foto Aomine bersama sekumpulan orang berambut bak pelangi, fotonya bersama Momoi, dan foto-foto ketika bersama Kagami dipasang di dinding.

Sekilas Kise berpikir Aomine bagaikan anak gadis atau lelaki narsis seperti dirinya dan Ogiwara.

Satu foto yang membuat Kise tak berkedip. Seseorang mirip dirinya, duduk di kasur rumah sakit sambil mengenakan topi rajut merah muda dengan wajah begitu bahagia. Disebelahnya Aomine kecil membuang muka dengan wajah agak memerah.

_Ao—_

—tidak —tidak —tidak, Kise tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu, kepala Kise berdenyut sakit.

"_Nee Niicchi_, apa kita pernah pernah bertemu sebelumnya-_ssu_?" Kise bertanya hati-hati, kepalanya masih terasa begitu sakit.

Sejenak Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya, "Apa menurutmu begitu?" Punggung tegapnya masih membelakangi Kise.

"Kalau tidak, itu siapa-_ssu_?" Kise tidak bisa berpikir jernih, _doppelganger_ kah? "Apa —apakah itu kamar yang beraroma jeruk dan obat itu?"

"_Kalau aku, di kehidupan selanjutnya ingin tetap menjadi aku dan berteman denganmu!"_

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Kise berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya yang begitu sakit, Aomine panik tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hanya mendekapnya, hanya merengkuh erat bocah pirang itu yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan.

Biarlah mereka masih basah.

Persetan dengan handuk dan pakaian ganti.

"Ao... Aomine_cchi_?"

Mata Aomine membulat mendengar Kise menyebut namanya.

Bulir-bulir bening membasahi pipi Kise, "_Nee, Aominecchi, aitakatta_." Kise membalas rengkuhan Aomine. "Ahomine_cchi_ bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau _ini_ adalah _aku_-_ssu_? Bodoh, bodoh..." Air hangat itu meresap hingga membasahi dada bidang Aomine.

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Begitu dipaksakan, sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mengatakannya? Salahkan temanmu yang melempariku kaos bau itu."

Kise tertawa, kembali mengenang masa-masa di mana ia masih kelayapan keliling komplek bersama Aomine. Mengenang kembali bagaimana rasanya tidur di antara bunga matahari.

Mengenang kembali betapa ia menantikan kunjungan Aomine ketika ia harus pindah tidur di kamar bagus beraroma jeruk dan obat. Mengenang kembali ketika ia akhirnya meninggalkan Aomine.

—_mengenang kembali janji mereka, janjinya, janji yang ia buat sepihak namun terus Aomine tunggu untuk dia menepatinya._

Mereka melepas pelukan, menatap wajah satu sama lain sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"_Nee, nee,_ jadi Aomine_cchi_, apa kau mau kembali menjadi temanku-_ssu_?" Itu _Kise_. _Kise_ yang Aomine kenal, yang Aomine sayang.

"Tentu saja bodoh."

**.**

**.**

"Aomine_cchi_, bukannya dulu kau pernah bilang aku bukan temanmu ya-_ssu_?"

Sial, kenapa dia masih inget?

"Itukan dulu, sekarang beda, aku sudah dewasa."

"Jadi aku harus memanggimu apa-_ssu_? Om? Aomine_niicchi_?"

"Aomine_cchi _saja cukup."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kise mengetuk pintu kamar _itu_ tiga kali, pintu kamar _miliknya_. Tidak ada respon. Kise mengetuknya lagi sekali, Mama masih tidak merespon.

Sekali lagi Kise mengetuk, "Rika_neecchi_, aku _pulang_."

Risa yang kebetulan lewat memekik mendengar ucapan Kise tidak percaya akan pendengarannya, Papa yang tadi duduk di beranda melangkah masuk.

"Risa_neecchi_, _tadaima-ssu. Aitakatta_." Risa luluh melihatnya, kakinya lemas tak mampu menopang berat badannya sendiri. Apakah reinkarnasi benar-benar ada? Rika masih belum bergeming dari kamarnya. Papa yang pintar baca situasi melangkah pergi.

"Rika_nee_, _Ryochan_ _kembali_." Risa terisak sambil ngesot untuk menggedor kamar tempat sang kakak semedi. "Keluarlah _neechan_, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mungkin Rika tak percaya, tapi toh ia keluar saja dan mendapati adik perempuannya berpelukan dengan anaknya.

Kise tersenyum, dan itu bukan senyum anaknya. Itu senyum khas bocah yang _Ryochan_nya milikki. "Rika_neecchi_, _tadaima-ssu. Aitakatta_."

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah mereka bertiga berpelukan dengan khidmat hingga melupakan keberadaan Papa Kise. Menceritakan apa yang membuat Kise sadar ia reinkarnasi dari adik Rika dan Risa yang berharga. Menelpon Nenek yang langsung membuat beliau langsung pulang untuk betemu _anak_nya kembali.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Apa Ogiwara_cchi _mengerti ceritaku-_ssu_?"

[_"Kurang lebih sih."_]

"Jadi jangan panggil Aomine_cchi _om pedo lagi ya-_ssu_? Dia temanku yang berharga, nanti ku kenalkan kau padanya-_ssu_."

[_"Ya, ya, aku tau kau setua dia aslinya. Hahaha."_]

"Ah, sudah waktunya makan. Rika_ne—_maksudku Mama sudah marah-marah-_ssu_."

[_"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_]

"Sampai jumpa lagi-_ssu_."

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Kyoto sore ini?"

Suara embusan angin disela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Poni Kise yang sudah kepanjangan bergoyang.

"Iya, liburanku habis hari ini-_ssu_. Aomine_cchi_ sendiri kapan kembali ke Kyoto? Aku mau ngenalin Aomine_cchi_ ke temanku yang waktu itu. Sekalian dia minta maaf."

Aomine mendengus, susah-susah ia melupakan kejadian ngenes itu. Kise malah mengingatkannya lagi.

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Aomine membuka mulutnya, sebelum menutupnya kembali seolah belum menemukan rangkaian kata-kata yang tepat.

"Oi, Kise—" Kentara sekali pemuda _tan_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah —apakah kalau..."

Ah, Aomine tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak melirik ke arah Kise. Sepertinya memperhatikan sungai lebih baik, ah, itu ada udang! Ingin nyemplung rasanya.

"Aomine_cchi _mau ngomong apa-_ssu_?"

Aomine atur napas, oke tenang, ini bukan tindakan kriminal... mungkin?

"Apa —apa kalau sudah cukup umur nanti..." Mata Kise membulat, sepertinya dia tau ini mengarah ke mana, "Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Entah salah angin atau apa, sebuah _high heel _mendarat di kepala biru Aomine, aura-aura macam Akashi memancar kuat dari belakangnya. "Oh, berani juga kamu melamar _anakku_ ya, Daiki? Kalau dia _Ryochan_ nggak apa, aku restuin dari kalian pertama ketemuan. Tapi itu anakku, dia masih bocah."

Aomine langsung sungkem di kaki Rika.

Sepertinya jiwa lama Rika kembali, karena setelah kematian Kise dia berubah total dari preman jadi cangcimen. Karena sudah ketemu adiknya lagi mungkin?

"Tapi kalau Ryo_chan_ sudah sembilan belas boleh kamu ambil kok." Rika tersenyum manis. Kise yang masih duduk di pinggir sungai sudah tidak karuan wajahnya.

"Jadi Kise, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Kise hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan fakta wajahnya merah.

Rika teriak kegirangan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Mine_chin_ memang pedo." Murasakibara menoel-noel pipi Aomine dengan lolipop yang masih dibungkus.

Akashi geleng-geleng. "Aku tidak menyangka kau melamar anak SMP, Daiki."

"Kupikir selama ini kau ada apa-apa sama Kagamin." Momoi lagi ikut-ikutan, pakai bawa-bawa Kagami pula.

Midorima menyerahkan kitab suci, "Bertobatlah Aomine, _nodayo_."

"Jangan bilang Aomine-_kun_ terlalu banyak nonton berita tentang Emon." Ini manusia transparan malah makin nggak nyambung. Siapa pula Emon? Pokemon? Doraemon? Kalau _lemon_ dia sih ngerti (banget).

Tuhan, mengapa makhluk-makhluk ini tidak bisa mengerti dirinya? Aomine membenturkan kepala ke meja Majiba.

Beberapa meja dari tempat ia dan Kisedai-nya berdomisili sejumput rambut pirang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Wajahnya penuh senyum dan semburat merah sedikit mewarnai wajahnya.

"Oh itu toh yang namanya Kise Ryota. Masih bocah." Kisedai mengatakan sambil angguk-angguk, sehatikah mereka? Mungkin saja, sudah banyak suka-duka (kebanyakan sih duka) mereka lewatkan bersama.

"Dasar pedo!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Nee, Aominecchi."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Terimakasih telah membantuku menyusun keping-keping memori itu lagi."_

"_Baka."_

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Kitami Misaki, **dee-mocchan, **Akashi Veila,** SKETMachine, **jesper.s, **syalala uyee, **JamieJem, **LaChoco Latte, **cloudhy, **FIRE, **loliconkawaii,** Eamaki ShionIta Devi

**Buat kalian yang sudah baca/review/fave/follow Last Time Memory makasih banyak *bows* ****Yosh! Ini saya sudah menyelesaikan sequelnya. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan, maaf baget /\ tapi kemampuan saya cuma segini. Jadi mohon maklumi saya, saya masih perlu banyak belajar.**

**Daaaann untuk yang baca ini, danke! :)**


End file.
